danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
|kanji talent=• 超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」 • ニュー超高校級の「絶望」 |romaji talent=• chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” • nyū chō kōkō kyū no “zetsubō” |translated talent=• Super High School Level Cosplayer • New Super High School Level Despair |gender= |height= |weight = 51 kg (112 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 83 cm (33") |bmi=17.0 |blood_type=A |likes = foam Ironing boards (Japanese) |dislikes = Disorderly queues Cosplay commissions (Japanese) |family= |participated=• The 52nd Killing Game • Killing School Semester |execution=The Destruction of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |fates=Executed by K1-B0 along with Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=• Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation=Lily Rose Girl's AcademyTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Mikako Komatsu Dorothy Elias-FahnDorothy Elias-Fahn: "Under her roles in video games, Dorothy lists "Tsumugi in Danganronpa V3"" (Image of Website) (8 July 2017) }} '''Tsumugi Shirogane' (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Tsumugi's title is Ultimate Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」''chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit.'' Super High School Level Cosplayer). However, she claims she doesn't like to wear her cosplays, and would instead prefer someone as passionate as she is to wear them. History Early Life Tsumugi and the other student's past were heavily fabricated by Team Danganronpa. This memory of them centered around an event called as The Gofer Project, a plan initiated by Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster, Makoto Naegi that in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Saga was nothing more than a mere non-exist event and a fabrication. As the Ringleader of the Killing Game, Tsumugi was the one who has access to the Flashback Light, and triggered the complete recollection of the event to Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, and K1-B0 in Chapter 5. In the complete memory shown by The Gofer Project, it was told that Tsumugi and the other fifteen students were actually students in Hope's Peak Academy who were immune to the sickness caused by the falling meteorites. Hope's Peak Academy staff requested that the sixteen of them participate in a project known as The Gofer Project, where the students should seek refuge in another planet as the last surviving humans. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, Tsumugi and the other fifteen students tried to escape from this plan, ultimately leading to an event called the Ultimate Hunt, where the sixteen of them were hunted down in order to forcefully making them participate in the project. Once they were captured, the government began spreading false information, saying that Tsumugi and the other fifteen students had died. By doing so, they managed to calm down the Ultimate Hunt while providing protection to those sixteen students, including Tsumugi. Tsumugi and the others blasted to the space in a huge colony ship, which is the true form of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles itself. Kokichi Oma, who declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair, said that he is the mastermind behind the Killing Game who let Monokuma enter the spaceship, effectively forcing Tsumugi and the others to participate in the Killing Game. }} Killing School Semester Creation and Development Name ---- Her first name is written in hiragana (つむぎ), but can be written in kanji as 紬, which refers to pongee silk. Her last name kanji, 白銀 shirogane, which consists of the kanji for "white" (白) and "silver" (銀), may refer to a few things. Shirogane is a native Japanese word for silver, which is commonly known as 銀 gin. The second definition refers to a metaphorical expression for snow. Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Tsumugi was first seen in lodging area along with Kirumi Tojo and Ryoma Hoshi. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Cosplayer despite her normal-looking appearance. She tells Kaede that she only enjoy creating costume and prefer other people wearing her costumes. However, she often wears her own costume due to many cosplayers only wanted to make themselves famous instead of expressing the love of the character that they cosplay. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Tsumugi testified that she sees Kirumi cleaned all of the students dormitories and said that maid work is super cute. Appearance Tsumugi is a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consists of a knee long pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist; her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt. She has been shown without her blazer in her promotional artwork, which shows an insignia of sort on her left breast. Tsumugi states as a rather normal and plain-looking .[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154766248864/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-15 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 15.] Personality Tsumugi is an honors type student who speaks in a docile and gentle way, but she becomes very passionate when she talks about her favorite series or cosplays, having a habit of slipping in famous quotes from various sources into conversation. She also tends to ignore people while she's in her thoughts, no matter how many times they try talking to her.Shirogane's profile on the official website. She tends to call herself and everything that she has done "plain," as she believes that among all of the students, she is the one who has the most plain appearance and personality. Tsumugi understands that some people might not recognize her as the Ultimate Cosplayer since her plain appearance conceals her talent. While Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, she only enjoys making costumes, not wearing them. She is not really fond of people looking at her.Meeting with Shirogane. However, she hates using cosplayers who care more about standing out than love of the series, so she wears her own costumes as well but with love.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. So in that case, she likes people looking at her when she wears her own costumes with love. She deeply loves cosplaying as she states that cosplaying is an expression of love. Talent Ultimate Cosplayer Despite her status as the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi actually doesn't have interest in cosplaying herself. Rather, she states that she enjoys recreating costumes more. She loves to create costumes, because it is like making a fictional character real, in a way. She also has a sponsorship that makes her can create costume with expensive materials. She is also a well versed in anime and manga references. In her promotional artwork, Tsumugi is featured with mannequins wearing lingerie and a wig, several paints and cosmetic brushes, as well as red thread and an object which could be interpreted as scissors. This could imply that her talent is multi-faceted. In other languages Tsumugi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Students: Shuichi Saihara Rantaro Amami Tsumugi grows a strong hatred for Rantaro, calling him an edgy normie, and feels disgusted by his actions. Kaede Akamatsu Initially thought to be a life-sized doll, Kaede didn't expect that Tsumugi has the title of the Ultimate Cosplayer due to her normal-looking appearance. She states that she could felt some sort of "pheromones" that can't stop from falling of Tsumugi because she was out of costume.Meeting with Shirogane. K1-B0 Gonta Gokuhara Korekiyo Shinguji Kirumi Tojo In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Tsumugi thinks that Kirumi's work as a maid is super cute. Himiko Yumeno Tsumugi seems to be one of the person among the students that responded to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggested her to sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.Shirogane's respond to Yumeno. Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= somewhere?" Trial: * "That's right. If we give up now, the class trial will end." }} |-| DRV3= series, Hisashi Mitsui) }} List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *In her promotional art, Tsumugi owns a wig that is a reference to Hatsune Miku, a popular singing synthesizer. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Tsumugi the least popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *Tsumugi shares her English voice actress, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, with Sayaka Maizono, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Alter Ego in the Danganronpa series. References Navigation ru: Цумуги Широганэ es:Tsumugi Shirogane pl:Tsumugi Shirogane fr:Tsumugi Shirogane Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Executed Category:Deceased